battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Weird creatures and items
This article lists the weird creatures in BFDI. BFDI Take the Plunge/Part 2 These creatures were seen when Ice Cube, Coiny and Leafy were in the Squashy Grapes's boat flying across the Goiky Canal. These creatures were later seen again in "Barriers and Pitfalls", when Flower was flying through the air after being blasted away when her Announcer Crusher blew up at Cake at stake. Weird Cannon The cannon appears to be a pillar with a circle and a small rectangle that shoots strange fat lines in the air. C137696B-A751-4B4A-BA9D-DA2E1EF2789E.jpeg|The red canon shoots out blue lines 07E55C2A-8F5F-4DB3-90FD-A983B57428AF.jpeg|The blue-ish green canon shoots out light blue lines with a light-cyan outline 61291750-4128-478D-91C2-18D9D345CD15.jpeg|The yellow canon shoots out green lines 20806FF5-71B0-4516-938B-5AACD923D991.jpeg|The bright-pink canon shoots out maroon lines with a blue-purple outline Strange Sea Creature These creatures look very similar to the Fish Monster, except its head is more round and it doesn't have teeth. it shoots its tongue in the air at random times. It is unknown if it is actually a sea creature or if it can be on land and water, but as of now it was only seen in the Goiky Canal. BA24F9D2-FF6F-482A-9B52-B330EC2A6CC3.jpeg|Purple D2B73C76-A176-41FE-8E43-4FC6F0632DD1.jpeg|Pink 90965374-A108-4C99-BC80-301D0E7D810F.jpeg|3 blue ones Strange Chomping Plants These creatures have small heads and have teeth. They look similar to a Venus flytrap. Strange Worms These worm-like creatures can spit colored balls out of their mouths. D0CEB1DE-CE89-4DB6-B49B-BEF319B585D7.jpeg|The brown Worm shoots black balls 7C6392A8-1BC4-401F-AFB5-8D2AFEB43864.jpeg|The orange worm shoots out orange balls 9FB13F4D-EE90-4095-9517-DB90F7192F7F.jpeg|A brown worm, hiding behind a canon Strange Faces These faces were floating in the water. When they first came on the screen, they looked sick and had a green tint for a few seconds, then they looked normal and had a yellow color. It is possible that it is Yellow Face, or at least clones of him since there are multiple faces. However, it has not been confirmed to be Yellow Face. 8BA25CFC-9BFB-4ED9-BBBF-4BA23A7D627D.jpeg|Normal 11DFCE04-09CD-4290-8684-E990F84AB9C3.jpeg|Sick 65AEAC49-04DB-419F-A35A-3C7812489C83.jpeg 71BDCECB-D743-4D3C-A348-EC42D7BF720B.jpeg Fish Monster Purple Fish monster The purple fish monster is a variation of the Fish Monster. It is purple with orange teeth. 07415947-CA54-46A9-8557-BFBAE0CDC9F4.jpeg Weird Scribbly Creature The weird scribbly creature appears to be a badly drawn green scribble. It has a thin line that somewhat represents its body, a weird shape that represents a mouth and 2 ovals that represent its eyes. 9BDB2224-0D77-49CA-9B2F-E9655CF6C04E.jpeg 76521FBE-640B-430F-8217-9B937DB05928.jpeg 0B37A453-12CB-42D8-A614-26087FC9AC0A.jpeg 58694E79-444E-4B4A-9634-F3988D7B5E8C.jpeg Moving Square It appears to be a cyan box that keeps moving up and down. It is unknown if its alive or not. 7FB2B4C3-AF84-4ACA-A3AC-A4FAD0FA7999.jpeg 5A25AD6B-F5E6-4483-9D17-7E43755995C6.jpeg 40B533F6-2E7A-4450-8565-64AA6A828ABD.jpeg 6DB27C43-65FE-4A90-B7D0-6742987E8B6D.jpeg|The box near the chomping creature and the expanding ball Expanding Ball Around 7:21 in "Take the Plunge: Part 2", a yellow ball flies across the screen. After a few seconds, it expands and disappears. It is possible that crashing into something causes it to expand, since both the ball and the two fish appeared around 7:21 and the ball expanded a few seconds after passing by/crashing into the two fish. However, it's unlikely since the ball seemed to go right past the two fish. It is unknown if its alive or not. 310E6C4A-F77C-4985-94D9-255F90BEB044.jpeg F12EE3BE-36FB-4FD6-BBE1-64B0506E4175.jpeg|Normal 3C3B0F9C-5024-4C13-B2C6-BD8F4757E800.jpeg|Expanding E2F4E3F6-33AD-438E-9FC5-4F93A00A6C0B.jpeg Barriers and Pitfalls All the creatures from "Take the Plunge: Part 2" appeared when Flower was flying through the air. Rescission Giant Tower When Leafy and Ice Cube were trying to get away from Bubble, they accidentally drove their unicycles off a tower. Here are the things that made up the tower (from top to bottom): * The piece of land the challenge took place on * A big piece of dirt that says "WATCH BFDI" * A bunch of bright-pink stuff * A brown squiggly line * A rainbow box * A Firey sculpture * A grey squiggly line * A pillar with a bar attached to it that says "this bar is 1 kilometer long" * A bubble blower (possibly) with bubbles coming out of it * A black line with trees * A house on top of a cage with blue lasers BFDIA Get Digging When Gelatin and Needle were riding Puffball to Yoyleland, a bunch of items could be seen in the background. Desert A skyscraper can be seen in the background of the desert. A547D7F5-73E8-4014-9461-62916B1179B1.jpeg Goiky Canal The following can be seen in the Goiky Canal: * The Squishy Cherries's boat from "Take the Plunge: Part 2". (The boat broke apart and the team abandoned it and swam to the finish, therefore the boat is still there.) * Woody's dead body (possibly) * A platform with houses (possibly the ones that some of the contestants won for getting to the final 5 in "Don't Pierce My Flesh".) * An Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator. 7DE8E7BF-2B3C-466C-A519-563663A9F659.jpeg 1C319CDB-477C-4737-A5E6-CF3DAF1ED7F4.jpeg| 3FF97A42-7D25-465B-B7CA-8DB5AA768753.jpeg|Houses A5684FBE-ABE0-44A5-95CA-5D106FC51A79.jpeg 787382BA-77BE-4834-9C6F-987C590AC12A.jpeg|The Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator Between the Goiky canal and Planetland (there was a small gap between the Goiky canal and Planetland.) * A stack of glowing bacteriophages * The giant tower that Leafy and Ice Cube fell off of in "Rescission" 95A88449-9960-4D44-8B4C-05EE362A3BD2.jpeg A5C56241-453D-4435-9D94-7540744CF2B8.jpeg AC2780B7-3F17-4E09-AA24-0F4A8BFF51BF.jpeg Planet Lake The "Planet Lake" is a large array of planets and moons that can be seen floating above a pink body of water. The following can be seen there: * A white and red asteroid * A bunch of small planets and moons * A large orange planet with Rings * A gigantic planet in the background (similar to the one listed above) C082FD6C-67FE-477F-9FC1-86B24B353196.jpeg BC2C7751-36E0-458D-99A0-8392B41A67E3.jpeg|possibly a meteor Category:Creatures Category:Items Category:Species